


Stark leaks

by innowing1019



Category: Avengers: Endgame (Moive), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Hurt Peter Parker, Hurt Steve Rogers, Love Triangles, M/M, Protective Peter Parker, Tony Stark lives in communication olny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-03-01 01:44:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18790495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/innowing1019/pseuds/innowing1019
Summary: Peter Parker takes an argument with Steve Rogers, in which they leaks their secret.Spoiler Warning already.





	Stark leaks

**Author's Note:**

> Maybe it seems a little Steve-unfriendly, but I have no discontent to him.  
> I just want to tell a story about what they get from the endgame.  
> The story happens after the snap, before the funeral.

They are not set up to meet up with each other in a narrow tea room. The interspace is filled with stress because of the two superheroes.  

"Well, he likes freshly ground coffee. "The first sentence, which is thrown out without hesitating in the apical, sounds lively and relaxing as the young used to be. But it is a confrontation that was designed on purpose. Or the speaker just wants to make trouble out of nothing and gets his feelings off his chest. 

Steve doesn't prepare to continue the conversation. He sniffs out kinda provocation comes from Peter. But the boy makes no reasons to do this … right? Both of them stare at the innocent coffee cup in Steve's hand for a while. The blue eyes and the brown, the porcelain white mug, make up a familiar scene which Steve can't recall up clearly. He has forgotten too much and missed too much, the poor "old man". Old man. Steve looks softer when he repeats the words in mind. They were vocalized through the mild lips in a sharp and affectionate tone. 

The reaction of Steve is unexpected. But what sort of reaction Peter wanted to see indeed? He looks away, feeling ashamed for his attempt to beats the air. Anyway, neither will he apologize nor make the PEACE. He turns around and goes ahead towards the door sullenly. ”And Starbucks sometimes. He's always so busy.” The second one, in a narrative tone which sounds quiet, is used to pine someone dreamily. That sort of self-talking and gentleness drive a nail - a tiny one - into Peter, and he is nailed there. 

"Yeah, so busy, for the Act, for the Avengers." Maybe not tiny enough. He turns back fiercely, glaring at Steve. Not actually "glare", Peter corrects, the word is not accurate, while he just tries to express his emotion by eyes. _FUCKING ACT. FUCKING AVENGERS._ He shouts soundless, gnashing hard till getting hurt. 

A stifling silence. Steve feels thirsty suddenly. He disguises himself by taking a sip of coffee. Bitter. Forgot adding sugar. "Tony owns his insistence and ideal, we did not dispute for ourselves, kid." 

" _DON'T CALL HIM LIKE THAT_!" Peter yells out, maybe, he's not sure. He takes in air, feeling his cranial cavity is buzzing and throat is grabbed by the anger stuck in his body. "What is not for yourself? Howard Stark or James Barnes?" 

Boy in adolescence grows quickly that his eyes are almost at the level of those of Steve, aka Captain American. He witnesses that the man stays there in stiltedly. The hero in his child dream seems so lost facing with his harsh words right now. Peter closes eyes then opens, over and over again, "Nobody will blame on you with things that really not for yourself, neither Mr. Stark nor me. But you thought that I was far from qualified, right?" 

"No. Not exactly...I believe in Tony, and you." Steve is comforting them, both. He doesn't wanna take it serious although the kid does hurt him. He pushes Steve to the edge of the ruined reality, drives him to open eyes and inescapably look at the mess he made. 

"Sounds like you stand by him always." Peter takes a step closer, and ignores the olive branch from Steve. "You are extremely nice to treat everybody kind and patient, Captain. Expect HIM. So you believe that,  'Tony Stark has no heart'?" 

No. That's not the truth. Steve tries to explain himself, the words rolling in his throat and dropping to his stomach finally. They fall apart and can never be rebuilt. He can't help guessing how Tony thought about it . What if Tony believed that Steve did hate him, for private reasons? Or the genius just penetrated his ulterior longing and self-struggle hiding behind the altisonant sentences. All the evidences lead to one fact, that he is just irrational and passively resistant for things concerning Tony Stark. 

The Captain American is a can-not-be-defeated hero, while Steve Rogers is a normal human. Maybe he is stronger, with the same complexity and indecision. The poor poor OLD MAN. 

"You are gonna understand us someday." 

Understand how struggling a man should be, so he can manage to resist his heart submitting to another. 

Peter glances at him, questioningly and sympathetically, "You know what, it sounds like you are haunted by communication disorders, Captain. That's not considerate but arrogant. In fact, I can understand as long as you explain." 

Steve shakes head and puts down the mug, then raises his arm to backslapping the new-succeeding young hero. But Peter sidesteps rapidly. Steve lookｓ awkwardly, with the come-for-nothing hand creasing his pant. 

Scanning every corner of the tea room, Peter sighs suddenly, then takes the responsibility to look for a topic more relaxing. "We spent a lot of time there. Outside the workshop, we always sat there together with a cup of coffee, and shared our life. I didn't know had I made too much noise or not, but I guess that he didn't annoy."

 

"An amazing mentor, isn't he?" Steve licks his lips and stresses the word "mentor". 

"More than a mentor." Peter shrugs, "We are friends, companions, and families. Sometimes he's still ... childish." He says, smiles, sincerely. Hah, the good old days. 

" _DANGEROUSLY_ childish." Steve interrupts Peter furiously. 

The sentence offends both of them. From stressful to stressful, nothing is fresh. It always be. Steve was imitating himself who still took the taking-risk-on-himself devotee around. But he shouldn't show it in front of Peter, who can never be hippie-beard. 

"A-huh, sounds you were still in the video I watched at school guardroom." Peter takes a step back, "Don't you never think about that what he need indeed? Accompaniment, no moral maxim." 

"I have been accompanying him! What do you think I did during the five years?" Steve becomes aggressive. He raises his voice so that he could defend what he ... they have experienced together. TOGETHER. 

Not till now, Steve finally treats Peter as an intact human.  

Oh maybe they two could never be intact, from now on.  

"In my speculation, engaging the rebuilding, taking part in the support groups, playing the role as American anchor, you have been doing these years, for which I do respect you, by the way." Peter simpers. "But what did you do for him? If there was any action you had taken, any, how mean he is that even doesn't will to place a photo of yours on the cupboard?" 

Looks that Steve is gonna fight with Peter. 

They should. 

"Anyway you kept a half of shield with you, at least." Peter puts in, acidulously.1

The fist bangs on table while the word is falling from lips, which makes a loud sound. Cover up, tear down. 

"Mr. Stark cherished that coffeemaker, you'd better be more careful, Captain. "

 

Steve puffs and blows, clenching his fist and unclenching in frustration. He compresses his lips tightly, locking the sorrows. At the last, a piece of mere excuse escapes.

 

"You don't understand which kind of emotion I hold - "

 

"Then tell me." Peter stands straightly.

 

"Sorry but what- "

 

"Tell me, what's that."

 

"…You can't understand." The third time, the similar sentence. Peter is just watching him in silence, waiting for something. But is there anything Steve can say? He is not good at expressing, not proficient at rhetoric, even can not express his feelings properly. The emotion can't be defined in language, as it's a secret hiding under the skin.

 

The human-beings roughly classify their emotions into several areas, in which Steve tries to fit his. The broken words he engulfed slashed his belly open, exposing the inside to air bloodily.

 

"It's love." Steve says, eyes shining in devotion, as he had sent the love whisper to his reachless lover. "I love him." 

"You pride yourself on it overly." Peter folds his arms and takes the erratic behaviour of Steve in eyes. It's just ridiculous, Peter means, one can not abandon somebody and say love him, as nothing happened.

 

It's not the rules of the world.

 

"You don't ... " Steve bites it at the beginning. The blue sea covered by clouds lowers the eye-curtains.

 

"You thought that I don't understand. 'Cause you _FLATTER_ yourself. Is this what you told him? Or he told you? " Peter aggresses. "What makes you believe that his kindness is so inconspicuous that only you can find it. "

 

"You thought that I didn't understand. But It's me who took him back from Siberia. It's me who stood by him throughout. It's me who gave him the last hug. You thought that I didn't understand, but I can understand how to love at least. " He says in soft-lamenting tone.

 

"But I get no chance. We get no chance, any more."

 

Steve loses his voice. So that's where the provocation comes from. The secret of Pandora pushes them out, under the sun. They are bare in front of it, the avoidless-lightless-hopeless-but-blazing, hoarsely and exhaustively.

 

But it doesn't matter. The sorrow, the mourning, doesn't matter anymore. They had been stuck in the cage made by the genius, long ago. They can't get out, and do not want to.

 

The tremendous red-gold flame hurricaned the wilderness, leaving a heap of wind-gone ashes.

**Author's Note:**

> My first work in English, maybe it's not perfect. Feel free to correct!  
> Thanks for my dear betas: @ephemeraes and @bamboo794613825 :P
> 
> P.S. I have a Chinese Edition if you have an interest in  
> http://joannaharvelle.lofter.com/post/1e2971a0_12e9a6688


End file.
